


Pure Bliss

by freeloadcryptid



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Handcuffs, M/M, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeloadcryptid/pseuds/freeloadcryptid
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Pure Bliss

You pinned him against is bed, taking his wrists and putting them above his head. Recently the Avatar of lust had been acting strange. All week, he had been more flirty and touchy. Although he was always like that, this time it felt different.

You put your mouth to his ear and exhaled. Your warm breath made him shiver. “Tell me,” you started with a low voice, a bit more raspy than what it usually was. “What is it with your behavior this week?” You planted a small kiss on his jaw.

“You thought I wouldn’t notice, you pretending to drop all those thing and pick them up in front of me. Hoping I’d get a good look at your ass, hm?” You picked your head up and look at those exquisite sunset eyes. They had that look in them, full of lust and interest.

While maintaining eye contact, you put your hand over his crotch to palm his clothed erection.

“Clever, are you darling- Ahn!” He attempted to hold in the lewd noises he was making to maintain conversation. 

“Go on, tell me what you want.” You smirked again and began palming his manhood more firmly.

“I want you t- Ngh!”

“With your words, baby.” Your lips brushed over his ear.

“Angh! Fuck me! I want you to make sweet love to me till dawn!” You peered into his face. He looked so desperate for your touch.  
You began unbuckling his belt, and slid it out of the loop holes. You tossed it on the floor next to his bed, and slid off his pants and unbuttoned his crisp white shirt.

He laid naked under you, impatient to be penetrated with your dick. You grabbed his cock, and began stroking the tip to the base.  
Asmodeus’s soft moans were muffled by a kiss. He had allowed your tongue to enter his mouth. Your tongues squirmed around, feeling each others hot and wet mouths. You pumped his length, which resulted in him starting to tremble slightly.

He pulled away from the hot kiss, looking up at you and placing his petite hands on your shoulders. “Stop it with that, and fuck me already!” He whined impatiently. You smiled and nodded.

You took a pair of handcuffs, the kind where the part that went around your wrist was pink and fuzzy. You cuffed his hands to the bed, making sure that his arms were in a comfortable position. 

You brought your hand to his ass, and massaged the rim of his entrance. You felt the fabric tighten against your groin.

You stuck a finger in without warning, and Asmo let out a moan. He shivered in pleasure, looking at you. 

“Please make me feel good already. Please pleaseplease-“ He moaned. 

“Be patient, Asmo baby.” You pulled your finger in and out, resulting in more soft moans. You stuck a second finger in, scissoring him. You felt him tighten around your fingers.

“Relax, or they won’t go in.” You caressed his thigh gently, and he whined.

You stuck a third finger in, and started to feel around for a sensitive spot. You reached for his nightstand, grabbing a cock ring and sliding it on his own. As your fingers hit a spot that seemed different from the others, Asmo began to shake.

He trembled and moaned, his eyes rolling as you continued to firmly massage the area. ‘Found it,’ you thought to yourself. To increase stimulation, you took your free hand and pumped his shaft.

You looked away from his ass and to Asmodeus’s face. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks, his mouth agape and drooling. He moaned and cried, shaking from overstimulation.

Anyone would have thought you’d give him a break from the prostate abuse and pumping, but you continued to make him make lewd noises and shiver.

“Aghn! Ahn! Y/N, I need to c-“

“No. You come when I say you can.” 

“Enough of the teas- ah! Come on!”

You ripped of your pants and underwear, tossing them on the floor. You aligned your cock to his entrance, and rammed in looking for that same spot. You thrusted in and out, your grunts of pleasure drowned out my Asmodeus’s moans and hiccups.

“You wanna come?” You whispered to him.

“Yes, please! I need to, please!” He cried.

You slid off the cock ring. Allowing him to release. You unloaded inside of him, making him jolt.

You looked down at Asmo. He looked dazed, yet so happy.

“Did it feel good?”

He nodded, a faint smile on his lips.

“Good, let’s clean you up.” You scooped him up, bridal style, and walked into his bathroom. You started a warm bath, wanting to wash off the body fluids and sweat. 

Asmodeus had been completely worn out, his arse sore from the violent thrusting and sloppy fingering.

After the bath, you dressed him in one of your sweatshirts. He let out happy sighs as he laid in your lap and let you caress his hair and forehead.


End file.
